La Bailarina y El Pianista
by Unviciomas
Summary: Ella, una frágil y congraciada bailarina. Él, un joven y talentoso conciertista. Se aman, sí, pero hay veces que la cobardía puede más que el amor.


**La Bailarina y El Pianista**

Sus pies se movían al ritmo de la balada. El piano se cernía de manera colosal sobre el escenario mientras una figura delgada realizaba suaves y complejos pasos de baile.

1,2,3… 1,2,3 … y devuelta se repetía la misma danza.

Ella se movía con una lentitud extrema al compás de la melodía. Su compañero, un distinguido joven pianista, tocaba para ella con devoción. Los brazos se mantenían extendidos con gracia. Se daban giros exorbitantemente suaves, mientras él acariciaba las teclas del piano con una suavidad nata.

Ella se desenvolvía como si de seda se tratase por el escenario. Ese era su mundo. Esa era ella. La frágil bailarina de ballet. La princesa del cuento. La eterna danzante enamorada de su fiel compañero, el pianista.

Él nunca dejaba de tocar si de ella se trataba. Practicaban todos los días con fervor. Él solía acariciar las teclas de su majestuoso piano con un amor infinito mientras ella le regalaba una danza, más nunca conversaban.

Él la miraba con los ojos cargados de dulzura y ella se sonrojaba, mas se negaba a decir tan sólo una palabra. Él tampoco pretendía hablarle. Tenía miedo. Ambos tenían miedo de enamorarse, pero, sin darse cuenta, ambos ya lo estaban, y, también, sin previo aviso, ambos darían todo por el otro.

Era la actuación final. Todo el mundo estaba allí. El espectáculo debía terminar. Ambos lo sabían, más ambos sabían que el amor no se expresa sólo con palabras bonitas, que el amor se expresa con actos, y así, a su manera, lo demostraron. Él tocó la más amorosa de las canciones, mientras ella se movía con la más angustiante de las dulzuras, regalándole el placer de verla bailar sólo para él y demostrándole todo su amor con unos simples movimientos. Ella sabía que en algún tiempo lejano se volverían a encontrar, más ese no era su momento.

Antes de terminar su majestuosa danza le dedicó una intensa mirada. Luego un giro y, otra vez, una parva de aplausos.

La danza había terminado y, con ella, se había llevado todo rastro de ambos. Ese era su baile, su momento, su canción. Porque ninguno olvidaría ese instante. Porque todavía guardaban en sus memorias, a pesar de los años transcurridos, el sonido de las teclas, los movimientos sutiles, el ritmo. Todavía llevaban consigo la esencia de ese día, más nunca se habían reencontrado, hasta ese momento.

Luego de unos años ambos se arrepintieron. La cobardía y la vergüenza los habían dejado desolados. Ya veinte años habían pasado desde esa última pieza. Ella la recordaba con vehemencia. Él también.

Se encontraron de vuelta en el mismo escenario, con la misma canción y los mismos movimientos. Parecía que nada había quedado de esos veinte años. Ella se movía con la maestría de una joven. El deslizaba sus dedos por las teclas con el sabor de la melancolía impregnada en cada nota.

Al terminar la canción se volvieron a mirar. Los sonrojos de antaño no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los ojos rebosantes de dulzura.

Esta vez no tuvieron miedo. Esta vez simplemente se acercaron y el la besó. La besó como hace veinte años le hubiera gustado hacer. La besó como nunca había besado a nadie y se esfumó. Tal y como ella también lo hizo.

Nunca olvidarían ese beso. Para ambos representaba la manzana prohibida. Ambos estaban casados, tenían esposas e hijos. Se amaban sí, pero su amor no era tan grande como para ir en contra del mundo.

Era triste, obviamente, pero _no siempre en la vida obtenemos lo que queremos_, se dijo ella internamente, permitiéndose, por primera vez, en veinte años llorar por ese amor perdido. Llorar por el futuro que había echado a perder por su cobardía.

Su momento había pasado. Sus sueños se habían quebrado. Y el sabor de ese beso jamás sería olvidado. La vida continuaba y sus sueños se despedazaban, pero aún así ella sabía que ahora podía morir tranquila. Él, mientras tanto, añoraba ser más valiente y luchar contra todo y todos, pero sabía en su interior que jamás podría.

Luego de ese día ambos desfallecieron de tristeza. Ella en un lujoso hospital acompañada de sus hijos. Él en una amplia habitación de su casa en compañía de su único y fiel amigo, su piano.

Tenían la vana esperanza de un más allá en el cual reencontrarse. Nadie nunca supo si llegaron hacerlo, aunque algunos juran que su amor era tan grande que podían ir juntos hasta al mismo infierno y no les importaría. Otros, sin embargo, dicen que son tonterías. Lo único que todos y cada uno de ellos afirma es que juntos eran la más exquisita obra de arte. Ella era una frágil bailarina y él un joven pianista, en el alma de sus seres queridos, siempre serían _Edward_ y _Bella_. Dos locos por el arte, la vida, la música y la danza. Dos personas que vivieron y amaron sin medidas. Dos seres humanos que compartían una misma alma. Dos personas tremendamente enamoradas la una de la otra. Dos cobardes que no se animaron a luchar por lo que tenían, conformándose con sentimentalismos banales y pasajeros. Al fin y al cabo, dos seres humanos, porque cometer errores, tener miedo, ser cobardes, nos hace ser lo que somos, seres imperfectos dotados de la maravillosa y peligrosa capacidad de amar desmedidamente.


End file.
